


Eternity For Now

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Academy Era) - Fandom
Genre: Arguments, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Short, Tiny bit of abuse, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles on anything Doctor Who. Mostly Academy Era and drabbles featuring the Doctor and the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Link

"Be quiet, Theta." Koschei whispered. "If Ushas wakes up, we're dead."

"You're the one who wanted to do this now." Theta replied. "If she wakes up, I'll tell her it was your idea."

"You were the one who suggested it earlier, so we could talk without being heard."

"I didn't mean that we should do it now!" Theta protested.

"Get on with it." Koschei said. "Try and open your mind up to me or I won't be able to do it. I'm not that good at telepathy yet."

Theta nodded and concentrated on opening his mind up, feeling Koschei immediately enter through the gap he had left.

Within three minutes it was done, a little stronger than it should have been, and they got in trouble when their professors figured it out, but they were only amateurs.

It was their first link, and they were nine years old.


	2. Realize Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor simply realized too late that he had that one chance and by running, he might have ruined everything forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very aware that this is not how it happened, not is this how Susan accepted to join the Doctor :) But I'm tired and I can't be bothered to incorporate that into some feelings from the Doctor.

That was probably his last and only chance at Kosch. He couldn't imagine his friend wanting him back now, anyway. He shouldn't have said that he wasn't ready for that, he should have said that he had been born ready, and Kosch would have laughed, elbowed him in the ribs, made fun of his ancestry and they would have travelled the universe together.

But no. He had to say that he wasn't ready to be with him, that he was scared and he wanted to have his own life. And he lost his chance. Koschei had shouted at him, cruel words that he didn't want to remember. And he struck him once, said that he needed to have some sense struck into him.

His cheek still stung. The room felt empty and cold without him in the neighbouring bed.

The moment Kosch struck him he should have begged forgiveness and said that he would do anything to have his best friend with him. Maybe it would have gone better then.

Now all he had was this empty room and the potential to leave very quickly. He had contacted his grand-daughter, and she had eagerly responded. She wanted to come with him.

But from empty home to almost empty TARDIS, what was the difference? It didn't seem like much of one if Koschei wasn't going to be there.


End file.
